Reia's Worst Enemy Returns (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Kiva has entered the starship and hears Reia's screaming. She rushed over to the meditation chamber and found her. Reia struggled to get up, causing her hair to turn white and back. The other members rushed in shortly after. Qwark: Reia! Stay with us, cadet! - Angela and Kiva ran and hold her shoulder and Reia's "white power" was cut off, just in time. Reia: No... It can't be... Angela: What's wrong? Reia: He's back... Kiva: Who's back? Reia: ...Talon. Kiva: Talon? Angela: Who's he? - Kiva settled Reia down as she explained the whole story. Reia: I was a teenager when I was assigned to make friends with Damian Wayne and help him. During the time, we found Talon; a skilled warrior belong to the Court of Owls. He used Robin like a pawn, how to destroy Batman and..control my powers to a whim, but we won in the end. Batman broke my hold over Talon later after that. Kiva: Gosh... Angela: That's really steep. And now that he came back, how are we going to find him? Reia: ..Metropolis. Qwark: How do you know? Reia: The Court of Owls is like Organization XIII, but they have hearts and they are much more dangerous. Kiva: That's not good.. Angela: Should we tell Ratchet about this? Reia: Do it. - Angela nodded and ran to the bridge. Kiva: Can you stand? - Reia nodded and gets up fine. Reia: He will be using all of you to get to me, because he knows about my powers and my last encounter against him. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. We'll be careful. Reia: I have to finish this fight alone. Qwark: Wait just a minute! We can't let you do that. Kiva: Yeah, because you have an advantage. Reia: How? Kiva: Well, you got us. And you have a lot more experience since then. Reia: You're right, I did. Kiva: We can take him together. We'll show him who's boss, like we always do. Reia: You guys seem...positive about this. Kiva: That's right. If we go to Metropolis and take down Talon, then you won't have to fight him ever again. Reia: ..I need to see the scroll. It should have the history of Metropolis. Kiva: Okay, it's at the bridge. Follow me. - Reia followed Kiva's lead to the bridge, where Raine looks it through. Raine: It's okay. I know the distorted history on Metropolis. Kiva: Really? Raine: A long time ago, there is a planet called Krypton- Clark Kent's home world. A powerful Kryptonian general named Zod is after Kal-El's father and kills him. Eventually, he was put to trial and was banished to the Phantom Zone, as long as Krypton survives. But, it didn't. Reia: Something big happened there. Raine: Indeed. The planet's core became unstable, causing it to explode. Kal-El's mother sent him to Earth before the planet blew up. This lead to the distorted history. Zod's working with someone new, someone who can manipulate other powers. Reia: Talon. Raine: Someone you know? Reia: A long time ago. Kiva: Gosh.. Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Talon joins forces with Zod to control Superman to his whim? Raine: That's the overall plan of attack on him. Zod's too cunning on focusing towards Superman, leaving Talon wide open towards Reia, if the two are separated. If they stay together in one point, that's where we strike. Kiva: Totally. Reia: So, we need to attack both Talon and Zod in one spot? Raine: Yes, that's the only way for you to release your full power in your own way, not Talon's. Kiva: I agree, Raine. Reia: All we need is the right moment. Kiva: Okay. - Ratchet and Sasha entered the bridge. Ratchet: Angela told me what happened. This 'Talon' has to be stopped. Reia: We figured out a way to take him on. Sasha: We heard. Do you think this could work? Kiva: Yes, it should. Raine: I'll work on the pinpoint on the two together. In the meantime, I suggest you could keep your powers to a lower level. Kiva: That won't be a problem. Raine: Meaning your Super Saiyan powers are out of bounds until Talon is defeated. Reia: But flying is an option? Raine: Yes, sensing too. Kiva: Seems like you won't be using your powers normally, Reia. Reia: I can handle myself. Besides, I know a few martial art styles that'll help in the field. Kiva: Okay, I believe you. Ratchet: Where did Kal-El grew on Earth? Raine: In a town called Smallville. Kiva: Alright. Raine: Plus, his Earth name is Clark Kent. Kiva: I think the Kents found him and adopted him till he grows up. Reia: The problem is, we have no idea when the distorted history hit.. Raine: That could be a problem.. Sasha: Why not after he went to a ruin, re-discovering his origins? Raine: Hmm... Kiva: Yeah? Raine: That may not be a bad idea. ???: Kiva, can you hear me? Kiva: Huh? Reia: Something wrong? Kiva: I'm...not sure. A voice is ringing in my head. Reia: Hold still. - Reia placed her hand on Kiva's brow, sensing a message from an unknown ally. ???: If you can hear this, my name is 001. Meet me at the Kents' household. I'll tell you more if you get there. - Reia lets go. Kiva: What does One want? Reia: I don't know, but we have to look into it. Sasha: Hold on, Reia. What makes you think One can help us? Kiva: Well, think about it. He could lead us to a Dragon Ball. Raine: Hmm... That's a good point. Captain, should I set course? Ratchet: Yeah, go for it. Kiva: Awesome! - Raine set course for Smallville when Reia keeps thinking. Kiva: Something on your mind? Reia: Sort of. I wonder how Sonja's doing? Kiva: Is she the only friend you had? Reia: At the time, yes. Ratchet: Look, Reia. I know how much she means to you, but your memories are more important than you think right now. Reia: I know, captain, but...I can't stop thinking about her. Kiva: Well, that and Talon could attack her next if we don't stop her. Qwark: Um... Who's battling him again? Kiva: All of us. Reia: He used claw gauntlets and daggers for combat. More importantly, he has a power tracking device on one of his gauntlets, that can mess with my powers badly. Kiva: Very badly. Sasha: Sounds like Talon get his hands on a power disruptor. You said that he has it on his claw gauntlet? Reia: Yeah. Clank: I will help you shut it down. Kiva: That's great, Clank. Thanks a lot. Clank: You're welcome, Kiva. Where can we find these ruins? Reia: Good question.. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: For now, let's just follow Clark's tracks and head to Smallville. - The gang nodded and the starship blasts off to Smallville as the intro starts. Category:Scenes